coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7563 (25th March 2011)
Plot Sally and Jeff are loved-up over the breakfast table when Kevin calls round to No.4. Jim calls at the Rovers and begs Steve to try and make it up with Liz, but Steve sides with Becky and reckons that Liz should return to Spain. Kevin's furious to discover Jeff stayed the night with Sally. She points out that she's a free agent and slams the door in his face. Anna's disheartened to hear that Social Services have postponed the review meeting about Faye for a third time. Kevin can't believe his eyes when he discovers he's won £200,000 on a scratch card. He offers to buy drinks for everyone in the pub but Tyrone refuses. Trevor tells Janice that he's given up his job on the bins and bought a ten-year-old VW and intends to go travelling across Europe. He asks Janice to go with him. Liz is in tears after a fruitless meeting with her bank manager. She realises there's no way she can buy the Rovers. Fiz goes to collect John from the hospital and brings him home. Sally and Kevin meet at the solicitor's office to agree the financial settlement. Kevin asks Sally one more time to give the marriage another chance but Sally's adamant she wants a divorce. Sally's about to sign the financial settlement papers when Tyrone barges into the office and announces that Kevin's just won £200,000 on a scratch card. Sally's stunned. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jeff Cullen - Steven Houghton *Mark Bright - Paul Albertson *Jane Bridley - Maureen Lunt Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Bridley & Co - Reception and Jane Bridley's office *Unnamed hotel - Bar Notes *The part of the receptionist at Bridley & Co is uncredited, although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone is furious when Kevin scoops a big win on a scratchcard just before meeting Sally at the solicitor's to agree a financial settlement; and Trevor has an unexpected proposition for Janice. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,160,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Chesney Brown (with reference to John Stape's homecoming): "What time they letting him out?" Fiz Stape: "He can leave whenever he wants Chesney, he's not a prisoner." Chesney Brown: "Sorry, that was last time!" Category:2011 episodes